


Cherry, Chocolate, and Me

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Tony D., M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They tease him with their candy and he is ready to exert payback, Gibbs style. Gibbs/DiNozzo/Abbby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry, Chocolate, and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Cherry, Chocolate, and Me

Cherry, Chocolate, and Me

She'd been sucking on that damn skull and crossbones lollypop when I'd asked her for an update on the Boffano case. Those lips cherry red and extra swollen when she'd told me she didn't have anything for me. I'd smirked, imagining those lips where they belonged, around my cock.

He'd been noisily eating a chocolate bar instead of running down leads, his tongue coming out to chase a stray morsel of melted goo. His mouth had been slick, glistening. After I'd head slapped him, I'd smirked, imagining that tongue where it belonged, lapping at my dick head.

It was so obvious. I was convinced they were playing me.

Two hours later, they followed me into my bedroom. I stripped them and myself naked and handed Abby a cherry lollypop and Tony a plain old Hershey bar.

"What's this for, Gibbs?" Tony looked confused but Abbs had that knowing smirk on her face.

"Just eat them. Then kiss each other around my cock."

Tony's eyes lit up and he began cramming the chocolate into his mouth as I stroked myself slowly. Abby sank to her knees first, lollypop partially eaten, hands behind her back in the position she knew I loved, the position that told me I owned her. She angled her head to the ground as Tony knelt down as well, hands behind his back, eyes cast downward.

They were mine to do with what I wanted. They had put their bodies and their will into my capable hands.

"Kiss," I whispered, offering my cock to them. Abby's tongue swirled around me first, sticky and warm and wet, then Tony's joined her, more commanding, licking my head in slow laps while Abbs drilled the slit. Every few seconds they'd pause and kiss with me in the middle, lips and tongues wrapping around me as they tasted each other.

"Touch each other," I ordered and hands carded through hair and began stroking breasts, pumping a heavy cock. They were mine and that went deeper than the power I wielded over them in this moment, the control.

They were mine to command, mine to lead, mine to walk life's path with. Mine!

"Tony, Abbs, kiss me."

I pulled them to their feet and tasted their candy kisses over and over. Her cherry, his chocolate, and me.


End file.
